Fusion Forever
Part 1 *''Mission Name'': Fusion Forever, (Part 1 of 4) *''Minimum Level'': 10 *''Type of Mission'': World *''Giver''/''Location'': Frankie/'Foster`s Home' *''Reward(s): '''Really Bright-Yellow Hood', Rooster Hat Part 1 Mission Details *(NANOCOM) Frankie: "Yesterday, an imaginary friend named Enu went missing. Last time I saw her, she went somewhere in the 'maze'. The blocked the way she went, so I couldn`t follow her. First, I need you to destroy the five sipder hounds **(Defeat 5 sipder hounds) *(NANOCOM) Frankie: "Now, find the middle of the maze, where the bad imaginary friends are locked up." **(Go to the center of the maze) *(NANOCOM) Frankie: "Not there. Hey, is that a robot? Or is that just Timmy Teez, a guy wearing a yellow coat that visited Enu and Madame Foster last night?" **(Talk to Shell Forest) *(LOCAL) Shell Forest: "I am an enterance into a forest called Shell Forest. I am officially the second teleporting Dexbot proved to talk. The first is in Dinosaur Pass`s infected zone." *(NANOCOM) Frankie: "It`s a robot! It might know where Enu is! Come back to me for a reward." **(Return to Frankie) *(LOCAL) Frankie: "Enu might of teleported into Shell Forest via Dexbot. Here are some hoodsas your rewards. I have another thing for you to do." **(Part 1 Mission Complete!) Part 2 *''Mission Name'': Fusion Forever, (Part 2 of 4) *''Minimum Level'': 10 *''Type of Mission'': World *''Giver''/''Location'': Frankie/'Foster`s Home' *''Reward(s): '''Timmy Teez`s Bright-Yellow Jacket Top', Timmy Teez`s Bright-Yellow Jacket Bottom Part 2 Mission Details *(NANOCOM) Frankie: "Quick, warp to Shell Forest. Enu must be there." **(Go to Shell Forest the area, quick!(115 seconds)) *(NANOCOM) Ben: "I surveyed the area outside of the infected zone and couldn`t find her. She must be in the infected zone. Meet me in there." **(Enter Shell Forest Infected Zone) *(NANOCOM) Ben: "Turtle Fusion Monsters! They captured me and brought me into Turtle Fusions` Lair. Warp in there. By the way, I dropped a jacket half when I was captured. The other jacket half should be near it." **(Find Turtle Fusions` Lair) *(NANOCOM) Edd: "Sadly, there is another conundrum, a highly disaterous one! Report to me immediately for more information!" **(Part 2 Mission Complete!) Part 3 *''Mission Name'': Fusion Forever, (Part 3 of 4) *''Minimum Level'': 10 *''Type of Mission'': World *''Giver''/''Location'': Edd/'Peach Creek Commons' *''Reward(s): '''Muriel Boots', Eustace's Fright Mask Part 3 Mission Details *(NANOCOM) Edd: "Earlier today, I did my daily depth measuring of the creek behind the cardboard castle and found out that it was so high, it could grant any fusion immunity of one`s attacks if they drink the water, and one immunity of the fusion`s attacks if the one drinks the water! No monster that I know of drank from it yet, and I hope to keep it that way. I`ll think up an imaginary friend force to protect the water, since the fusion monsters are repelled by them. Meanwhile, defeat 7 Power Painsaws, 7 Hydro Hammers, and 7 Newspaper Ninjas." **(Defeat 7 Power Painsaws; Defeat 7 Hydro Hammers; Defeat 7 Newspaper Ninjas) *(NANOCOM) Edd: "The imaginary friend force were made to always obey me, but I imagined them invisible and unable to touch or feel. Anyway, their imaginary energy shall repel the monsters from the creek water." *(NANOCOM) Ben: "Remember me? Trapped in Shell Forest? Turtle Fusion Monsters? Turtle Fusions` Lair?" **(Find Shell Forest`s Infected Zone) *(NANOCOM) Paradox: "Tell Courage, who is at Nowhere, that his parents are at stake. Right now, signals on the...nanocom...are...breaking...up. I...purposely...said that...in-between...the nanocom...'break-up moments'...to tell...you...that..." **(Part 3 Mission Complete!) Part 4 *''Mission Name'': Fusion Forever, (Part 4 of 4) *''Minimum Level'': 10 *''Type of Mission'': World *''Giver''/''Location'': Courage/'Nowhere' *''Reward(s): '''Timmy Teez`s Bright-Yellow Boots', Timmy Teez`s Bright-Yellow Backpack Part 4 Mission Details *(NANOCOM) Courage: "I know. A scary, teleporting guy in a lab coat said you would come if my owners were captured by fusion turtles. He also said we would meet in Turtle Fusions` Lair. You go there first." **(Enter Turtle Fusions` Lair) *(NANOCOM) Courage: "Hey, over here!" **(Talk to Courage in Turtle Fusions` Lair) *(LOCAL) Courage: "I`m to scared to go on! I saw a fusion and when I shot it with a Sonic Drill, the blast didn`t effect it! Thank goodness it didn`t attack me!" *(NANOCOM) Edd: "It must of drank from the creek prior to the events of Fusion Forever Part 2! Wait, they might be peaceful. Ask them if they are." **(Approach the Fusions) *(NANOCOM) Ben: "They want me to cure them as Alien X! They are peaceful!" *(NANOCOM) Frankie: "If that`s so, why did they kidnap Enu? Ask Enu what happened." **(Talk to Enu) *(LOCAL) Enu: "I wasn`t kidnapped. I was scared off by those Extremospawns and passed out near a robot. I guess the robot teleported me to Shell Forest and I sleepwalked to the lair. I sleepwalk, that`s why my imaginer abandoned me. Sorry for causing trouble. I`ll go back to Foster`s Home soon." *(NANOCOM) Ben: "They drank the water Edd was talking about, granting them immunity from Courage`s and your attacks. Okay, time to make them vulnerable with Alien X." *(NANOCOM) Paradox: "Will I ever be glad that Fuse won`t know about this for at least a millenium and that Ben will use Alien X succesfully and cure the Turtle Fusions. I`d see how he`s doing." **(Talk to Alien X in Turtle Fusions` Lair) *(NANOCOM) Alien X: "Once you, hero, exit this lair through my power, the Turtle Fusions will be vulnerable. Use me to warp out of here." **(Use Alien X to escape Turtle Fusions` Lair) *(NANOCOM) Ben: "Alien X did it! Not only are you out of the lair, but Enu is back in Foster`s Home, the immunity creek is forever protected, Courage and his owners are safely back in Nowhere, according to Paradox, and I am back in Offworld Plaza. So, meet me there for your reward." *(NANOCOM) Paradox: "Timmy Teez wanted to capture those rare, immune-to-attacks Turtle Fusions, but ended up being killed by those fusions in the process. Or, this is what will happen, if those events had not already occured. Meaning, Timmy Teez is no longer a problem!" **(Return to Ben in Offworld Plaza) *(LOCAL) Ben: "Am I ever glad that is all over. Take some of Timmy Teez`s remains." **(Mission Complete!) Category:Fanfic Missions spider hound